He's My Gumball
by Naraku-Stalker
Summary: Marceline and Marshall play Truth or dare and one dare leads them to end up at the Candy Kingdom. Marshall Lee x Prince Gumball . Gumshall. ML X PG . there are so many version to this pairing on what there called XD anyways enjoy.


**I dont own Adventure time ..Wish I did :( **

**Anyways enjoy **

* * *

Marshall Lee and Marceline were floating above the lite pink carpeted floor of their shared cave home. They were playing Truth or Dare and sucking the red out of strawberries.

Marceline laughed and flicked a lifeless white strawberry at Marshall's face which he easily knocked away.

"Alright Marcy, It's my turn." Marshall said sticking out his pale vampire tongue.

"Ok Bro. But dont say I didn't warn you." She replied smirking. "Truth or Dare?"

Marshall lee took on her challenge. "Dare"

Marceline mouth widened showing off her vampire teeth. Marshall lee's stomach churned he knew she had a good one in mind.

"I dare you to go to the Candy Kingdom and kiss Almighty Prince Gumball on the lips." She said all in a teasing voice. Marshall thought it over.

_Thats her best. Its just a kiss. Worse thing that could happen is he bans me from the Candy Kingdom. _

Marshall laughed out at the thought of Gumball's confused and angry face.

"Alright, Marcy deal but if I get kicked out of the candy kingdom its your fault." He said teasingly blaming her if anything went wrong.

She chuckled, laughed, giggled and snorted at the thought of Gumball actually "kicking" Marshall out of his great pink doors.

Marshall smiled at her childish acting.

* * *

_Marshall P.O.V_

Me and Marcy arrived at the Candy Kingdoms gates around the afternoon. We had to cover up before we left the cave because the sun was shining bright. So we looked very stupid with big sun hats and yellow cleaning gloves.

Marcy was excited and secretly so was I. I always enjoyed pissing off the pink wad of gum. I entered the doors to Princess Bubblegum and Prince Gumball's palace. I stripped off my hat and gloves and Marcy did the same.

Me and Marcy searched the entire building for what seemed like years. _Where was that dumb ass. _I thought. Then I heard his voice coming down one of the halls. I followed it and Marceline shadowed right behind.

He was sitting in his lab with PB talking about some science junk they were working on. I put my finger up to my lip telling Marceline to be quiet and I slowly crept up behind both PB and Gumball and when I was close I shouted.

The bottles of chemicals and notes that were in there hand crashed to the ground as they jumped up 5 feet in the air. I couldnt help but laugh and Marceline joined right in with me.

Gumball turned around trying to regain a normal heart beat. He glared at me for ruining his project. Princess Bubblegum turned more mad then Gumball.

"What the flip guys!?" She shouted at us. Marceline stuck out her tongue at her.

"Calm down Pinkie, we came here for more important reasons then messing up your stupid projects." Marcy said to PB. When Marcelince as said more important reason she looked at me with a big grin.

Gumball stared at me with a glare on his pink face. "What is it? I have my studys to get to."

My body started to heat up and I dont know what was happening. Looking at Gumball made me unsure I could do the dare..Was I nervous?..._Hell no! Vampires don't get nervous over something stupid __like this!_

I stopped floating and I stood on the ground. I walked towards Gumball and got really close to him. He hadn't stopped glaring at me he was even on his guard. Probably thought I was gonna take his crown or something stupid like that. I smiled and he looked at me suspiciously.

I raised a hand to his cheek and caressed it. I looked into his eyes. They were amazing even if they had hate for me in them at the moment.

He ripped his face from my hand."What are you doing?" he asked. He looked like he was starting to get more frustrated. I bent down to his ear. "Just relax." I pulled my head back to see Gumball having a blush on his face.

He pushed me out of his way. "Stop being stupid." He closed his eyes and tried walking past me but I grabbed his arm and pulled him into me bending down to kiss his lips. I could feel every part of him get hot. Between confusion and embarrassment. I smiled in kissing him.

I could hear Marceline holler and laugh evening making a whistling sound. I started to pull away from him. I think it was enough embarrassment for him.

But as I pulled away he grabbed my waist and pulled me closer and grabbed my face crashing in clumsy and slobbering on me longingly. I gasped out of shock and he took the chance to slip his candy tongue in my mouth playing a dance along my vampire forked tongue.

What is he thinking..I refused to respond back and eventually he caught on and pulled back wiping his mouth and looking at the ground. My face felt hot and yet my mouth long for him back.

Some point when gumball had stock his tongue in my mouth Marceline had stopped laughing and was finally serious. There was an awkward silence and I looked over at Marcy begging her to help me but she just shrugged._ Damn_..she had no clue what to do. Neither do I..

I looked at Gumball who was still looking at the ground. He wrapped his arms around his own body and let out something that was barley hear-able even for me. "..I'm ..sorry."

He walked over to Princess Bubblegum's desk and started picking up the notes that weren't totally soaked in chemicals.. _What had just happened.._

The place were my heart was suppose to be, hurt... PB looked at me and Marceline and cleared her throat .. "Can you please leave so we may continue our research?" she asked trying to be nice.

Marceline nodded at me and started to float towards the door._ I didnt want to go..I wasnt going to. _Something in my stomach wanted to comfort Gumball and I was going to before I left. He was still facing away from me in his chair scribbling something trying to move on.

_I dont know what to do.._ So I did what I thought was best and walked behind Gumball and grabbed his chair and turned him fastly around to look at me. I leaned in and kissed his lips lightly before he had time to say anything.

I pulled away and looked at him. He seemed so confused and yet happy. I smiled to myself and closed my eyes.. "Gumball you are my boyfriend." He was shocked and blushing even more madly then before and I kissed his forheard and turned around and floated out of the lab with Marceline next to me. _Although I didn't want to be in a relationship with Gumball ..I guess I am now... _I smiled as me and Marcy left the Candy Kingdom._._

_He's my Gumball.. _


End file.
